Lover's Night
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Dalam kamar asrama Hetalia Gakuen, mereka melakukan...USUK & GerIta


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Rated : **M

**Warning :** Boy's Love. Rated M. OOC.

**LOVER'S NIGHT**

Bulan telah berada di posisi tertinggi di malam ini dan ini berarti malam telah mencapai _midnight_. Tak ada lagi suara bising kendaraan yang biasa lewat di jalanan besar. Jalanan besar itu hanya berjarak kurang lebih 300 meter dari kediaman sebuah sekolah beserta asramanya. Sekolah yang para muridnya berasal dari seluruh penjuru dunia untuk menimba ilmu itu bernama Hetalia _Gakuen_. Karen alasan itulah sekolah ini menerapkan sistem asrama untuk seluruh muridnya. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mempermudah para murid menentukan tempat tinggal. Asrama itu merupakan 2 bangunan bertingkat bersebrangan yang berada di belakang gedung utama sekolah tersebut. Kedua asrama itu memiliki 3 lantai untuk masing-masing asrama putra dan putri. Setiap kamar ditempati oleh 2 orang murid dan ini menguntungkan untuk murid-murid yang menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan teman sekamarnya tanpa perlu bertemu di tempat lain untuk berdua. Walaupun pasangan mereka sesama jenis. Terkadang, saat malam telah mencapai puncaknya, terdengar suara dari kamar-kamar tersebut.

Suara itu bukanlah suara yang berisikan percakapan. Suara-suara itu mengandung hasrat. Menyiratkan kebutuhan mereka akan pelukan dan cumbuan dari kekasih. Malam ini pun begitu. Suara-suara itu terdengar. Kemesraaan cumbuan kekasih terdengar jelas dalam suara itu.

Kedua bibir sepasang kekasih bertemu dan saling memagut. Mereka duduk di salah satu ranjang yang berada di kamar asrama itu. Ciuman mereka menunjukkan keduanya seolah tak akan pernah puas menikmati bibir kekasih mereka itu. Mereka masih terus berciuman ketika pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata itu mulai mendorong tubuh kekasihnya untuk rebah di atas ranjang. Dia menautkan jari-jari tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri kekasihnya lalu melepaskan bibirnya saat kepala kekasihnya telah berada di atas bantal. Mereka terengah-engah dan saling memandang.

"Ve, ve, ve," engah pemuda Italian itu menatap kekasihnya yang berada di atas tubuhnya sekarang. Wajahnya telah memerah akibat reaksi ciuman yang mereka lakukan barusan. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas dan seluruh tubuhnya sangat ingin tatapan kekasihnya yang terasa seperti menyentuh seluruh bagian dirinya itu segera membakarnya kedalam kenikmatan. Ia telah merasakan bagian bawah kekasihnya yang menindihnya itu mulai mengeras saat bergesekan dengan tubuh pemuda Italian itu.

Senyum menghiasi wajah pemuda berkacamata itu saat ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan meanaruhkannya di atas meja dekat ranjang. Ia kembali menatap kekasihnya yang terengah-engah dan diam saja menikmati wajah erotis itu.

Dikarenakan kekasihnya hanya memandanginya dan tak berbuat apa-apa, pemuda Italian itu dengan tiba-tiba melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pria berambut pirang di atas tubuhnya. Ia menjilat bibir bawah kekasihnya dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan mata memohon agar pria itu cepat bertindak. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda Italian itu membuka bibirnya dan dengan agresif menyerang bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk membuka bibirnya. Detik selanjutnya, kedua bibir itu telah saling memainkan lidah mereka dalam rongga mulut kekasih mereka itu sementara kedua tangan mereka melepaskan pakaian yang tadinya menutupi mereka berdua.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu meghentikannya ciumannya lalu menjalankan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menandai bagian lain dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Dikecupnya leher kekasihnya itu lalu dihisapnya dengan penuh nafsu sehingga membentuk sebuah _kiss mark_. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada daerah dada kekasihnya dan terus sampai pada bagian paling bawah yang sensitif. Dia menjilati bagian milik kekasihnya itu, membuatnya mendengar erangan menggairahkan dari bibir kekasihnya. Dihisapnya dengan kuat milik kejasihnya itu sementara tangan kirinya memainkan bagian dada kekasihnya dan tangan lainnya ikut bekerja sama dengan mulutnya.

"Ng…ahh…" erang pemuda Italian itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghentikan tindakannya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kekasihnya seraya berkata," Hey, lihat aku. Kau takut?"

Pemuda Italian itu melihat wajah kekasihnya lalu mengerang saat 2 jari tangan kiri kekasihnya memasuki lubang bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kedua jari itu bergerak ke atas dan bawah saat ketika bibirnya mengatakan dengan terengah-engah karena gairah," Aahh… tanganmu…"

"Ini masih belum basah," kata pemuda bemata biru itu membuat gerakan melingkar dengan kedua jari itu dan memasukkannya lebih dalam lagi. Kekasihnya menutup kedua matanya dan mengerang dalam kenikmatan ketika dia menarik jarinya lalu kurang dari sedetik memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam lubang tadi. Dia masih berusaha agar lubang ini tidak terlalu rapat saat dia memasukkan miliknya nanti. Masih dengan jarinya dalam lubang itu dia melanjutkan berkata,"Kalo aku paksakan, nanti terasa sakit."

"Nn…biarlah…sa..kit…," jawab pemuda Italian itu. " Sa..kit..juga..tak..apa-apa…"

"Nah, sudah basah," pemuda berambut pirang itu terdengar senang.

"Cepatlah…" pinta pemuda Italian dengan tidak sabar. Akan dijawab oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu ketika terdengar kedua suara berteriak keras memanggil.

"ALFRED!" Arthur dengan wajah merah menatap kesal kekasihnya itu. Ludwig pun dengan ekspresi yang sama,"FELICIANO!"

"JANGAN MENJAWAB PERKATAAN KAMAR LAIN!" teriak Arthur dan Ludwig bersamaan setelah memanggil nama Feliciano dan Alfred.

Arthur yang posisinya kini berada di atas ranjang dengan Alfred yang baru saja mengeluarkan kedua jarinya itu dari lubang miliknya memandangnya dengan wajah merah karena kesal dan terangsang. Posisi kamar mereka dengan kamar Ludwig dan Feliciano bersebelahan. Kamar asrama itu kecil serta dinding begitu tipis sehingga suara dari kamar-kamar yang bersebelahan kadang sering kedengaran. Bahkan di moment yang sekarang.

Ludwig sendiri menghela nafas melihat Feliciano, kekasih Italiannya itu dan menghentikan apa yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan. Ketiga jari kirinya masih memiliki sedikit cairan dari hal yang tadi ia lakukan. Ia baru saja akan memasukkan barang miliknya saat Feliciano dan Alfred yang berada di dua kamar berbeda itu saling menjawab perkataan masing-masing. Begitu tipis dinding pembatas itu sehingga mereka bisa dengan lancar melakukan percakapan walaupun bersebelahan kamar. Bahkan ketika Ludwig dan Arthur meneriakkan nama Feliciano dan Alfred, mereka berdua pun bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Sedari mulai bercumbu, kedua pasangan yang berada di dua kamar yang berbeda ini telah saling mendengar suara-suara kamar sebelah mereka itu. Karena Ludwig dan Arthur tak mau memusingkannya, mereka mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkan cumbuan mereka hingga Feliciano dan Alfred telah menjalin percakapan di tengah-tengah acara bercinta mereka. Awalnya pn dibiarkan Ludwig dan Arthur karena merasa tak terlalu penting untuk dipikirkan sampai tadi percapakan mereka terdengar intim dan membuat Ludwig serta Arthur merasa terganggu.

"Habis…" keluh Alfred dan Feliciano bersamaan,"…kan kedengeran?"

Ludwig dan Arthur sama-sama tambah kesal dan memutuskan untuk menyegel bibir kekasih mereka itu dengan bibir mereka lalu melanjutkan acara yang tadi sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading this story! ^^

Maaf kalo kurang greget…(maklum, belum pernah bikin 'adegan ranjang' yaoi-sulit juga ternyata ~/~)

Yah, review y kalo berkenan….


End file.
